


Bounty Hunters

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: The slave collector has not given up on Firebird yet.  He hired bounty hunters to go after her with the story Demon had sold her , took the money, and not turned her over.  Trouble for him is one of the bounty hunters knew Firebird from the university.
Relationships: Demon/Firebird
Kudos: 2





	Bounty Hunters

It was a few weeks after the Healing Dance. Life had been quiet for Demon and Firebird. But it wasn’t going to stay that way. After all, Llewain hadn’t forgotten he had been defeated by a slave.

Firebird was beginning to show just a bit. Demon loved it, but he know better than  
to tease her. 

She would usually arrange to shop around lunch time so she could have lunch with Demon

This particular morning, she walked out with Demon while he went to saddle up Thunder to head out to work.

“I thought I’d go in to meet you for lunch and then shop. If that is alright.” Firebird said. 

Demon smiled as he saddled Thunder, who snorted and head butted Firebird. “Yes, I’d love the company. But I may finish early.”

“Oh.”

“Which means we can shop together. I would like to get a few things.” Demon said as he finished.

She smiled at him. “I’d like that.”

Demon kissed her and then swung up on Thunder. “So, is there anything special you’d like for lunch?”

Firebird smiled. “Food...and chocolate...maybe strawberries.”

Demon laughed and headed out. He know just the place to take her for lunch.

Firebird went back to the house and to the kitchen. She and Wolf went over what she needed to pick up at the market. When she said Demon was going to help her, Wolf added more to the list.

She rode into the city and stabled her horse. She was going to head straight to Demon’s office, but she suddenly felt a little upset. So she went to her usual fruit vender to get a couple of ginger apples. He seemed surprised and worried to see her. He gestured for her to come to the back of his stall. “Firebird! I have something special for you.”

When they were in the back, he lowered his voice. “What are you doing here today? There are bounty hunters in town! Looking for escaped slaves. Someone heard they are looking for a redhead.”

“Oh, dear! Well, I was going to Demon’s for lunch. So I’ll have him with me.”

“I’ll escort you to his place. With this box of fruit. A gift for my favorite, pregnant customer.”

They headed to Demon’s office. Neither noticed the two men across the market who noticed Firebird.

They climbed the stairs to Demon’s office. 

“Demon! You and Firebird have a problem. There are bounty hunters in town. Looking for a redheaded woman. Supposedly a runaway slave.” The fruit seller said.

Demon came out of his office, went to Firebird, and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you for protecting her. How much do I owe you for the fruit?”

“Nothing, it’s a gift. For my friend. You take care and we’ll keep an eye out in the market for the bounty hunters.” The seller turned to leave and had a problem at the door. A couple of men were trying to get in.

“Demon!” Snake yelled. We got a problem! Tank heard a couple of men talking about hunting for a redheaded runaway slave!”

“Oh, you’re Demon’s cousins.” They stepped to one side and the seller left and Snake and Tank came into the office.

Demon said. “Just found out. We were going to lunch, but I guess we need to go to the Sovereign first.”

Firebird looked up at him. “The Sovereign? Why?”

“The bounty hunters have to report to her once they have their prisoner and before they take anyone away. Some innocent people were captured in the past that the law was enacted to protect people.” Demon answered.

“We’ll go with you.” Tank said. “To protect Firebird.”

“Thank you.”

They headed out to the palace. Again, they didn’t notice two men follow them to the palace. The group climbed the steps and crossed the plaza. They entered through the throne room doors. 

Just into the throne room, Tank and Snake yelled as someone attacked them and tossed Snake to one side. As the other man struggled with Tank, someone grabbed Firebird’s arm from behind. Firebird lashed out with her wings, cutting and stabbing with them. The man who grabbed her yelled, and let go. She spun around to face him, fire balls in her hands.

Tank and the other man, both large, tall men, were struggling. Demon yelled “Tank! Down!” and, as Tank dropped to the floor, Demon blew a column of fire at the attacker. Who yelled, let go of Tank, and waved his arms about to try to put out the fire on his arms.

Firebird watched a few seconds, then pulled the fire from the large man’s arms.

“Ow! My arms! You almost fried my arms!” The large man said as he looked at Firebird. “At least you put it out.” 

He paused with a curious look. “Fire? Is that really you? You’re alive?!? Firebird!”

Firebird looked shocked. “Rocker?”

Rocker moved to Firebird and gathered her up in a big hug. “YOU’RE ALIVE! Wait, you’re the slave we’re looking for? But you’re a free woman!”

“Rocker! I can’t breathe!” she said with a laugh. She heard Demon growling.

Rocker put her down on her feet. “But how can you be a slave? And where did you disappear to? We looked for you!”

Firebird sighed. “It’s a long story. But I was kidnaped by the man who killed my parents and brother.”

Rocker looked at Demon. “Was it him?”

“No! Demon rescued me from him. The bastard banded my wings. and put a suppression collar on me. Demon took them off.”

“Well, you are the two we are looking for.” The other man said. “I’m Badger, by the way. We were hired by your owner to bring you to him because your prior owner sold you to him, took the money, and didn’t turn you over to him.”

Firebird looked startled. She looked at Demon. “You sold me?”

“NO! You know I’d never do that.” Demon said. Then a knowing look passed on both their faces. “Llewain!”

“Yes, that is the man who commissioned us to bring you back.” Badger said.

At this point, the Sovereign and Judge Maso walked up to the group.

“Well, seems the Black Ball comes back to bite us again.” The Sovereign said.

“Ma’am. That is the name of the man who claims he owns Firebird.” Badger held out the contract to the Sovereign and the judge.

The Sovereign and the judge read over the contract and handed it back.

“I can tell you that Demon did not sell Firebird to Llewain. The slave collector tried, but Firebird and I defeated him at the Black Ball.” Judge Maso said.

Demon said “He spotted Firebird at the ball and tried for her. He offered 4 million for her. But she asked the judge hypothetical questions that bothered him. Like how fast the sale would go through at the ball.”

Judge Maso said. “Then Firebird asked about a favor the Sovereign owed her. Up to and including her freedom. How fast that would go through if she asked once Llewain owned her. Immediately, actually.”

“Then she asked if Demon would have to pay back any of the money Llewain had paid him for her. Answer was no.” The Sovereign said with a grin.

Demon finally said. “I started to accept but he withdrew the offer, saying it was void. And walked away.”

Badger and Rocker looked at each other. “Umm, that changes things. He did show us a deposit of 4 million he said he gave to Demon for Firebird. But Demon hadn’t touched it. He offered the 4 million to us if we brought Firebird to him. But if he didn’t pay for her, it means it wasn’t a sale.

“So I deem this contract null and void. We at least have 2 million from the contract because those are our terms, half on contract, half on completion.”

Badger moved to Firebird. “Dear lady, we are not going to bring you to him. Demon is your master and will stay that. We will also contact the other bounty hunters with this information so Llewain can not hire any other hunters to go after you.”

Demon smiled at Firebird. “I’ll never get rid of you. But, thank you, sirs.”

Suddenly, Firebird’s stomach rumbled. “Sorry, the baby is hungry.”

Rocker’s eyes light up. “You are pregnant? Congratulations! Can we take you to lunch to make up for this?”

“Why don’t I take you to lunch.” The Sovereign said. “All of you.”

Judge Maso said. “Oh, yes, please.”

The Sovereign laughed. “Alright, we know you love our food, Maso. So come on.”

The Sovereign started to lead them to the family room. Tank and Snake started to leave, but the Sovereign said “You, too.”

When they got to the family room, Domo grumbled a bit, but promptly set the table for 9, as the Sovereign’s mate was joining them.

Rocker talked with Firebird about their university. 

“When you disappeared after winter break, we tried to look for you.”

“My father had asked me to come home during the break, to help with an experiment. That’s when I found my family dead and I was kidnaped.” 

“Wish we could have helped. How bad was it?”

Firebird looked down. “Very bad. He put the suppression collar on me. Five big stones. And banded my wings. I was like that for almost six years until Demon rescued me.”

“Oh,Firebird.” Rocker reached out to touch her hand. “I’m sorry.”

Rocker paused a moment. “When the year was up, you know that law firm, the one that pays for school to get interns for the firm? They came looking for you and me to sign up with them. They seemed disappointed that you had gone missing. They kept asking after you every year. Probably would still give you a scholarship.”

“Too much time has gone by. I wouldn’t accept it.” Firebird said quietly.

Demon looked at her. “I’d even pay if you wanted to go back to school. Law? Business law? I could use a good lawyer.”

Judge Maso replied. “Remember what I said at the ball? You should. You have a good head for law.”

‘No!” Firebird had her head down. Demon notice she was shaking.

“Why not? You were good! Better than me.” Rocker said.

“No!” 

Demon reached over and took her hand. “Why not, my heart?”

Firebird kept her head down. It took a moment, but she finally whispered “Because I’m safe here.”

The table fell silent. They had shock on their faces. Rocker and Badger looked at each other, and Badger nodded slightly.

Rocker took her other hand. “Fire, my friend. Is there anyone else who hurt you? Tell us and we will hunt them down for you.”

Firebird was quiet for a moment. “Demon got my kidnaper. I got his boss and give him to the Sovereign. There is only one left.”

“Who?” Rocker asked.

“The Surgeon.”

Again, the table was silent. Demon, Snake, and Tank were the only ones who knew who Firebird might say. 

“I’ll keep you safe, my heart.” Demon said quietly.

Firebird looked up at him. There was fear in her eyes. “I would let him take me to protect you.”

Demon kissed her hand. “Not going to happen.”

They resumed eating. Until Rocker said. “Well, how about some good news. What do you want to know about your friends?”

“Well,” Firebird said, “Why are you a bounty hunter? I thought you’d be a lawyer by now.”

Rocker laughed. “Do you remember that conversation about boredom? Well, business law turned out to not have action for me. I tried criminal law, still boring and I’d have to defend bad guys. So I tried the law enforcement track. A little more exciting. But still mostly slow and boring. Long hours of patrol with nothing happening, then a burst of excitement. Once you got to be a detective, a little more exciting, but that took forever.

“So I gave up and became a bounty hunter. More excitement.”

The rest of lunch was more happy. Finally it ended and they thanked the Sovereign.

As they left the palace, Tank and Snake left for home with a great story to tell.

Badger turned to Demon and Firebird. “Well, we’ll leave tomorrow and give Llewain the bad news. And we’re keeping the money he paid.”

“Where are you staying? I have room at my home for guests.” Demon said.

Firebird looked surprised. “Really? I’d like to talk to Rocker some more.”

Demon said. “Yes, I don’t think Wolf will kick me for two more people.”

“Rocker, what do you say?” Badger smiled. “Might be nice.”

“Yes! I have so much news to tell Fire!” Rocker grinned. “Do you remember that couple, Iris and Smoke? The ones that always argued? They’re together! Have several children.”

“Really?”

“We still need to do some shopping or Wolf will kill us. Do you mind helping?” Demon asked.

Firebird throughly enjoyed having so many men to carry their purchases. Some still had to be delivered. But she slowly shopped with the men carrying more and more. Finally, a grumbling Demon and the bounty hunters headed for their stables to saddle up their horses and out to Demon’s. Rider met them at the stable.

“Demon! We got word there are bounty hunters looking for slaves. Who are these men?”

Demon grinned at him. “The bounty hunters.”

“Wait, what?”

Firebird said. “One’s an old friend.”

They took the groceries in to the house and to the kitchen. Getting the same stunned look when they introduced the two men.

Firebird helped Wolf put the groceries away and started to prepare dinner. Demon entertained the bounty hunters. But he watched Firebird move about the kitchen. He had a worried look.

“Why is Fire so against going back to university? She was so good at law.” Rocker said.

Demon sighed. “She had a very bad time before me. I wish I had known her before the bastards got ahold of her. Every so often, I see a bit of strength and courage. But mostly Firebird is shy, fearful, and withdrawn.”

Rocker sighed. “I had a feeling. Fire was so...open and expressive. She seemed to be excited by almost everything back then.”

Finally dinner was done and the table set. Firebird and Wolf brought out the food and called them all to sit down to dinner.

They served themselves and as they started to eat, Rocker asked. “Has Fire ever told you how she got her name?”

Demon looked surprised. “No, and I had never thought about it.”

Rocker grinned. “Well, according to her....”

“No. According to my mother.” Firebird said. “I was not in a position to observe the events in questions.”

Rocker laughed. “Always so formal about this.”

Demon looked at her and said “Well?”

Firebird sighed. “According to my mother, it was because she met a pair of firebirds when she was pregnant with me.” She continued eating.

“You aren’t going to tell the whole story?” Rocker asked.

“Give me a moment. I’m hungry.” Firebird said. “Anyway, according to my mother she was coming home from doing some shopping. As she got near to our home, she heard a high cry. She looked up and saw two firebirds, a female and a male, who landed near her.

“She said the male looked like he was ready to protect his mate. Then the female started to make that kikikiki sound they use to calm their chicks if they are frighten. The female kept making that sound as she moved close to my mother. Then she sniffed my mother and put her head on my mother’s belly. Somehow, she knew my mother was pregnant with her chick.

“My mother said she smiled and pulled out a fruit, I don’t remember what she said it was, and held it out to the female. She took it. The my mother pulled another out and offered it to the male. They nodded according to my mother and flew off to find their spot for their nest.”

Firebird took a drink of tea. “Over the next few weeks, my mother said she saw them often, gathering sticks or grasses or food. She would leave out fruit, sometimes meat, to help them.

“Then, just one at a time would show up. Usually the male looking for food. Mother seemed to understand the female was on the nest then. She thought the male seemed happy to not have to hunt so hard for food up there. It was a rather rocky, sort of barren area near the volcano. 

“My mother kept getting bigger with me. The male seemed to be fascinated that her ‘egg’ was still inside her. Until one day it was time. My father had rented a carriage to take my mother to the doctor’s on that day. Despite being ready, he still panicked. He had just put out some food for the firebirds, under my mother’s orders, when she called out for him. The male firebird watched him panic and get my mother to the carriage. Only to see he hadn’t hooked up the horse. Which he did as quick as he could.

“Finally my father took off, leaving the male firebird behind, probably thinking silly humans.”

Firebird ate a bit more. “My mother loved telling that part of the story. Of course, my father would deny he was that panicked, I’m probably going to see that in a few months.”

Demon shook his head. “No, I’m going to ready, calm, cool, and collected.”

Firebird snorted. “Anyway, my father came back the next day, without my mother- still with the doctor- or the carriage and grinning like crazy. According to him. The male firebird seemed worried. My father tried to let him know my mother was alright, just resting.

“A few days later, my father brought my mother and me home. And the male firebird was there. Like he was watching out for them. As my mother got out of the carriage with me, the male let out a loud cry my parents never heard before. Suddenly the female firebird was there, carrying something brightly colored and fuzzy. She had her chick! So the new chicks met each other.

“Months later, the other chick could fly on it’s own and I was still trying to crawl. But the firebirds were ready to head home. Mother said she saw them once more as they took off. And one of them had left a feather for her.”

“Oh, wow.” Bird said. “Do you still have the feather?”

Then he realized that was a wrong question. Firebird seemed to shrink.

“No.” She said quietly. “My mother kept it for years. There was something about our home. Being in the side of a volcano, my mother had to keep directing lava on different courses. If she didn’t check them everyday, we might wake up to a lava filled home.”

Firebird sighed. “I have no doubt that once she...died, the lava started to fill up the house, destroyed everything in it and buried my family’s bodies.”

“I’m sorry, Firebird.” Bird said.

“You...didn’t know.”

Dinner went on quietly for a bit. Until Demon got a gleam in his eye.

“How about a funny story? Did you every hear about the Healing Dance?”

Firebird’s eyes went wide. “No!”

“What is this Healing Dance you speak of?” Rocker said. He caught on quick that it embarrassed Firebird. 

“Back around the time Firebird got pregnant, I was a jackass and needed to come up with a way to apologize.”

“No, you didn’t but you were a jackass.” Firebird tried to stop the story.

“Oh, yes, I did. Had this idea of a healing dance, something silly to make her smile. Sheyvay liked it, too. I had to wear a weird outfit, dance around a bonfire at midnight singing a silly song.”

“No, you didn’t have to.”

Demon grinned at her. “And the second half was naked with bells on. Her idea.”

Firebird looked outraged. “It was not. And I will deny to my last breathe that it was.”

Demon grinned even wider as his staff laughed. “Besides, I wasn’t naked. I had my dragon boots on.”

“And not much else.”

“Aw, you liked my pink, frilly dress.” Demon leered at her.

Firebird was a bright red. “That’s because it covered you up.”

Rocker, trying hard not to laugh and failing, said “Well, at least it was at midnight so no one else saw.”

Demon said. “Oh, no. The Sovereign got wind of it and it was a big production. Had several other people who need to apologize for something.”

Rocker and Badger were laughing as hard as the staff. 

“To make matters worse,” Firebird said. “They sent his clothes home once he as changed into his pink outfit. And these hyaenas didn’t keep the 'security wrap’ they brought me in, so we walked home with him in just ribbons and bells.”

“And dragon boots.” Demon added. “Don’t forget my dragon boots.”

Firebird glared at him as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. He turned it palm up.

“Not even if you lick it.”

Demon lowered his head and just did that. His tongue worked around her fingers and across her palm as she shivered. 

“Not even with chocolate cake.” She was trying not to give in.

“I made chocolate cake for dessert. With cherries.” Wolf said.

“And I brought home chocolate covered cherries.” Demon said with a leer.

Firebird growled. “You are an evil man.”

Fisher looked at their quests. “If you gentlemen want to get some sleep tonight, there are a couple of open rooms on our side of the house. Quieter. They can be noisy at night.”

“Oh, yeah!” Demon waggled his tongue at Firebird.

“Demon can be noisy.” Firebird finished the last of her dinner. “Are you gentlemen done? I’ll start on the dishes.”

“Remember we have dessert.” Wolf said with a wink. 

Demon looked down at his empty plate. “You’re not bringing in mine?”

She snorted. “You can bring your own in....with bells on.”

“Oh yeah!” Demon stood up and made like he was going to undress.

‘Don’t you dare!” The staff echoed. 

Fisher said, “We have guests, remember.”

Firebird looked out of the kitchen, “He knows, he just doesn’t care.”

Wolf grinned. “Firebird, you’re catching on.”

Badger looked at Fisher. “Is it like this all the rime?”

“Yes, mostly.”

Firebird started the dishes while the men helped dry. Before too long, Wolf was chasing the men out and cutting the cake. He had Bird and Rider as well as himself and Firebird bring the slices out.

Demon grinned. “oooh, two slices for me!”

Firebird gave him a look as she placed his plate on the table. “No, one for you, one for me.”

“Are you suuure?” Demon leaned closer to her.

She sat down, picked up her fork, and speared a piece of cake. “Very. Reach for it and you’re being wearing my fork.”

“Awwww.” Demon pouted.

“Not going to work.” Firebird bit her cake and began to eat.

She slowly ate her piece while Demon demolished his. In the hopes of getting the remains of hers. Didn’t work though.

They finished their desert and Wolf chased Firebird off to go talk with Rocker and Demon.

A couple of hours later, they finished up talking. Rocker asked if she wanted any of her friends to write. 

Firebird looked tired and worried. “I...guess. But I really don’t have much to write back that’s good. Save for Demon. I guess just let them know I’m alive, pregnant, and safe now.”

Rocker and Badger stood up and yawned. “We’re going to sleep on the quiet side, seeing as we have been warned.”

She looked at Demon. “Are we really that noisy?”

“Well, I am. You’re still quiet.”

The two bounty hunters grabbed their bags and headed to the other side of the house. In time to join up with Fisher who showed them to their rooms.

Firebird got to their room first and began to put away the clean clothes Bird left on the bed. Demon’s first, then hers. Demon watched her before coming up behind her and running his hands up and down her arms. Finally to her belly which was just showing.

“Are you really that afraid?” He asked.

“Not of you.”

“I know.”

“But I don’t know where he is.” She hissed the word. “I don’t want him getting you or any of my friends. I want to see him die, preferably at my hands, but dead at any rate. I want to stomp his body into the ground. I want to do it for all the women he killed or hurt.”

“But you seem so brave. You go shopping by yourself.”

Firebird sighed. “How many times do I go in with you when you go to work? Or go in with one of the others when they have something to do? You are never with me when I go in by myself. To see me wait at the road into the city until I see someone I know to ride or walk with. Same way home.”

Demon pulled her back against him. “I’m sorry about that. I wish I could chnage it.”

“I know. Every night you tell me. In your arms, in your bed, in the sky. You don’t have to say a word.”

Firebird finished putting the clothes away and she pushed the drawer closed. Demon turned her around and stroked her face.

“How about I tell you again tonight?” He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. “Oh, my, you are hot, very warm. I think you need to soak a bit.”

Firebird smiled just a bit. “Oh, you just want to get me naked.”

“Damn straight.”

She stepped back as she began to unbutton her vest. Demon echoed her moves. First his vest. Then they took off their boots. Firebird took off her belt as he took off his belt and codpiece. 

Wearing only her leggings, she turned and headed for the cooling pool. Demon pulled his leggings off before following her. She got to the pool and wiggled out of her leggings while he growled at the sight. He got right behind her and rubbed his erection on her.

“First time I got naked before you.” He nipped along her neck and shoulder. 

“This is a bad thing?”

He growled again as she slipped from his arms and walked into the pool. They floated and teased. Touching, stroking, until they were cool. As they walked out of the pool, Firebird flashed them dry.

She started for the bed, but Demon stopped her. He turned her around and thought a moment until he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed, and after a second’s thought, rolled her over on her stomach.

“Oh, yeah, going to have fun tonight.”

“No cherry covered boobies?” Firebird asked.

“Oh, forgot about them. Ooooh, I got an even better idea.” Demon went to get the box of chocolate covered cherries.

He came back and straddled her on the bed. He pulled a chocolate from the box. He leaned over her as he bit into the candy and dribbled the cordial over her spine.

Firebird gasped as the slightly cool cordial dripped between her wings. Demon finished the chocolate and then leaned down to lick the cordial up.

Firebird tasted the ghost of the cherries from Demon as well as the sensation of his tongue as he licked and curled it along her spine. She moaned.

Demon got another cherry and repeated his actions a little further down her back. Between his hands and his tongue, he knew she felt pleasure as well as the faint taste of the candy.

The next time, he pulled two chocolates from the box. He said “Firebird” and as she looked up at him, he offered one of the chocolates to her. She crushed the candy and tasted the cordial as it ran down her tongue and dripped down her throat.

Demon continued down her back, making her moan and shiver, When he reached the bottom of her wings, he slipped from the bed, carefully picked her up, and headed back to the pool. She was panting as they walked into it. Demon took his time as he washed her back, teasing her again.

They walked from the pool, Firebird just ahead of Demon. She flashed both of them dry as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and nibbled on her shoulder from behind, moving to her neck. He bit down hard and blood flowed. Demon licked up the blood from her neck, then turned her around. One stream ran down her chest to between her breasts.

He lowered his head, caught the drop of blood, and licked it up, slowly, to the bite. Both shivered, moaning low.

Demon stepped back and then led her to the bed. He stopped her from climbing. He climbed and moved to kneel almost at the center of the bed. Firebird climbed on and kneeled in front of him, facing him. He reached out, grabbed her hips, and pulled her onto his legs. He lifted her enough to enter her. Holding her, he kissed her deeply, then whispered “Fly with me.”

Holding each other, they began to rock their hips as they opened their wings. Soon, their wings and hips moved together as Demon growled low.

Demon nipped her lips, chin, and neck. The first bite marks were almost healed with just one tiny drop still hanging on. Demon licked it and bit again in a new spot.

Firebird moaned as she felt his tongue tease and lick her neck. Then Demon offered his throat. She shivered and bit. He felt her pleasure and surprise when he offered himself to her. But she loved the taste of him and his pleasure. 

Their hands began to stroke and tease as the fires began to grow. Until he bit one more time before throwing back his head and roaring as the fire exploded along their bodies.

As both panted, Demon lowered his head to lick up the blood on her neck. As they came down, she reluctantly moved off of him and off the bed. They went to the pool to cool down.

They rose from the pool after cooling off. Demon watched her as she walked ahead of him to the bed. The straightness of her back, the sway of her hips. No, he would never willingly let her go.

When he got back to the bed, he saw there were only two chocolate covered cherries left. So he offered her one and they finished the box.

They curled up together in bed. Demon stroked down her to her belly. He thought he felt the baby move just a bit. No, no one could take her from him. Sleep slowly claimed them.

The next morning, the group had breakfast. Wolf surprised the bounty hunters with some food for their trip home. Rocker arranged to gather any letters Firebird’s friends wanted to send to her and he’d send them to Demon’s office. And they made promises to stop by if they were in the area to check on them. 

As Badger and Rocker swung up on their horses, Rocker said. “Now, Fire, remember you need anything, and I mean anything, let us know. Our home base is Rovertin up north. Send a note to the bounty hunters up there and it will get to us. Eventually.”

“Alright.” Demon said. “We’ll let you know any news, too. And give the slave collector hell for us.”

“No problem.”

There was a loud growl of a stomach. Firebird looked embarrassed. put her hand on her stomach, and looked down at it. “What? Again? But I just fed you! Alright, an hour ago, but really.”

Her stomach growled again. “Alright, alright.”

Demon laughed. “Proof it’s mine and a boy. Girls don’t eat like that.”

Firebird glared at Demon. “Who are you talking to?”

“I forgot.” Demon said with a grin.

Her stomach growled again. “Alright. Wolf, the baby is complaining again.”

Wolf called from the house. “It’s alright, I’m ready.”

Firebird climbed the steps into the house, grumbling at her stomach.

The three men laughed. Demon looked up at the two bounty hunters. “Food, send lots and lots of food.”

As the two men turned their horses and headed out. Demon sighed. “Yeah, food. I swear this is my mother’s revenge. She said I’d have a son like me.”


End file.
